


Kittens

by daestopiaa



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just lots of fluff, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestopiaa/pseuds/daestopiaa
Summary: Daehyun's got kittens.





	Kittens

“There’s a perfectly good reason for all these kittens,” said Daehyun, nervously glancing at the 3 small animals that were around him.  
Jongup entered the house, locking the door behind him, and stared at his friend for a good minute. “Oh. Okay.”  
Daehyun’s eyes widened as he watched Jongup nonchalantly make his way to his room. He pushed one of the kitties of his lap and quickly got up, following him.  
“Aren’t you going to ask?”  
“Well you said there’s a good reason,” reiterated Jongup, plopping onto his bed, “and I trust you.”  
“Great.”  
Daehyun sounded almost disappointed. Jongup put on his earphones and smiled at him, before losing himself to his phone. Daehyun left the room, his shoulders sagging. The click-clack of someone turning a key caught his ear, and he sped back to his initial position on the floor.  
“THEY DIDN’T ACCEPT MY CARD! THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME!” exclaimed a very frustrated Youngjae, as he practically threw the door open.  
“There’s a perfectly good reason for all these kittens,” said Daehyun, nervously glancing at the 3 small animals that were around him.  
Youngjae narrowed his eyes and went up to Daehyun. Picking up one of the kittens, he continued, “I can’t even buy cake in peace these days. Why is it only me that this stuff happens to? I simply wanted some chocolate but no, the universe is against granting me the most basic of wishes. It’s almost like there’s a conspiracy going on.”  
Daehyun frowned as he watched Youngjae rather angrily stroke the kitten. “Aren’t you going to ask?”  
Youngjae’s eyes lit up. “You’re right! I should ask! It’s not fair to me. I should ask them to try again, it’s got to work. Thank you, Daehyun,” he said, handing the animal back to him. He turned and rushed out of the dorm with a vengeance.  
“Whoa what’s with him?” asked Himchan at the door, recovering from the gust of wind Youngjae’s running left. He stepped in and kicked off his shoes.  
Daehyun shed off his second round of disappointment to sit back down on the floor. “There’s a perfectly good reason for all these kittens,” he said, nervously glancing at the 3 small animals that were around him.  
“Sure. What’s on the TV tonight?”  
Daehyun’s world was collapsing around him. “Aren’t you going to ask?”  
Himchan, who was now absolutely comfortable on the couch bluntly replied, “I did ask. What’s on the TV tonight?”  
“I don’t know, just, ask Jongup,” whined Daehyun.  
Himchan seemed like he’d been given utterly important information. He rose promptly and made his way to the room he shared with Jongup, and it would be a long time before either of them came out now.  
There was a knock on the door, probably Daehyun’s last ray of hope. He picked up the kitten closest to him and opened the door to a very sweaty Junhong.  
“There’s a perfectly good reason-“  
“Hyung, move, I need to shower,” he said, breathless and tired. He didn’t even bat an eye at the kittens, as he carelessly removed his shirt and walked inside.  
Daehyun was pouting. He held the cat out at arm’s length. “Why is no one asking me about you? At this point I feel like I could dance around with you on my head and nobody would care.”  
“Daehyun-ah, are you talking to a cat?”  
He felt jolts going through him as he turned to see Yongguk at the door, smiling, but very apparently judging him.  
“Uh- T-There’s a perfectly good reason for all these k-kittens,” he said, nervously glancing at the 3 small animals that were around him.  
“I’m listening,” said Yongguk, still smiling, as he leaned against the door frame.  
Daehyun went on to make a lot of noises; words seemed to escape him at this point. “I was actually asked by a friend, no, I was forced-“  
“This was an impulse purchase wasn’t it?” sighed Yongguk, amused albeit mildly exasperated.  
Daehyun felt an incredible weight being lifted off his shoulders. He returned to his rambling self, “Hyung, they were up for adoption at the pet store near the Studio, and, look at them, they’re so cute!” He held up the kitten to his face smiling to the fullest, “I couldn’t leave these soft squishy little babies there! CAN WE KEEP THEM PLEAASEEEEEEE?”  
“Are you sure you’ll look after them?”  
“YES I PROMISE I WILL.”  
“Well, the cost of cat food is on you, then,” replied Yongguk, in a jokingly stern way.  
Daehyun’s smile widened, “I can handle 3 cats!”  
Yongguk watched his extremely happy friend rush back to the other kittens. He shook his head, as he shut the door behind him. He couldn’t help but smile at the turn of events. Daehyun had to look after three kittens. Yongguk had to look after four.

**Author's Note:**

> KAFGYGAYUG I DIED WRITING THIS I hope you guys like it!!


End file.
